


Holiday Happiness

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Holiday Happiness

Title: Holiday Happiness  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's #261's Challenge: Happy Holidays, [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #141: Mistletoe, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt #22: Reindeer  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=eeoyore9990)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=eeoyore9990)**eeoyore9990**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Holiday Happiness

~

“What do you think you’re doing?” Severus asked.

Harry froze, looking towards Severus, a guilty expression on his face. “Um, since they’re decorations, I thought I’d...decorate.”

“I believe I told you that I do not celebrate Christmas.”

Nodding, Harry placed his packages aside, walked over to Severus’ chair, and slid into his lap. “They aren’t Christmas decorations.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Is that not a decorative reindeer in that bag?”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, that’s for [Reindeer day.](http://calendar.lodinews.com/sacramento-ca/events/show/85629156-reindeer-day)” He winked. “Then we’ll celebrate [eggnog day](http://www.holidayinsights.com/moreholidays/December/eggnogday.htm), mistletoe day and [global orgasm day.](http://blog.wired.com/sex/2006/11/global_orgasm_a.html)”

Severus slowly smiled. “Orgasm day? Very well. Carry on.”

~


End file.
